Medicina Eficaz
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: Kai & Max Cuando no todos los métodos son convencionales... se recurren a ellos para saciar sus instintos. Oneshot, AU


Medicina Eficaz – Jim Mizuhara

**Personajes**: _Kai & Max _

**Contenido**: _Yaoi, Lemon, Shota, AU_

**Disclaimer**: _Ya saben _

**Observaciones Generales**: _Expresiones en cursiva y comillas representan pensamientos de los personajes. Y la tan consgrada advertencia, esta historia contiene lemon explícito, por lo tanto si no te gusta, tendrás que salir de la historia. Ah! Y este fic es especialmente dedicado a **lady Shun**, porque, así como yo, le agrada esta pareja, además de ser una persona maravillosa a quien aprecio mucho. Y hasta aquí quedo, disfruten de la historia!_

* * *

Su turno de doce horas finalmente estaba terminando. Con la frente perlada de sudor corrió de una sala a otra, atendiendo a un sinnúmero de pacientes que requerían de sus conocimientos. El caso más grave exigió complicadas maniobras y por poco no pierden al paciente; estaba exhausto, se echó en uno de los sillones, cuando oyó nuevamente su nombre ser llamado por los altavoces. A toda prisa se dirigió hacia el llamado, desapareciendo por uno de los corredores.

Hasta casi ocho meses atrás, Kai no pensaba que llevaría una vida tan ajetreada así. Sus horas de práctica eran contadas, y nunca llegaban casos graves para atender; el resto del tiempo que le sobraba gastaba yéndose de juerga con sus amigos, donde se tomaban algunos tragos hasta ponerse alterados y decir indecencias. Todos sus maestros habían advertido que eso no podría continuar de esa forma, que deberían crear y sostener una responsabilidad que futuramente llevarían por el resto de sus vidas, pero ellos hacían caso omiso a estos consejos. Ciertamente eran bien preparados, pero les faltaba algo que complementara su comportamiento, necesitaban entender que la dedicación hacia los pacientes era esencial en su profesión, que estaban tratando a seres humanos dotados de sentimientos, y no a meros seres vivos debajo de algún microscopio. En consecuencia, a veces parecían ser impersonales en su atención, y los supervisores tomaban en cuenta a la hora de la avaliación esto, cuando iban a los hospitales cercanos y atendían los casos seleccionados especialmente para ver el desempeño que tenían, el resultado de tal atención iba marcado en fichas personales, que a fines del año iba a decidir si estaban o no preparados para ejercer fielmente la profesión.

Kai estaba a punto de reprobar en este requisito, tal era la frieza con que trataba a sus pacientes. Lo que logró salvarle fue un caso que le asignaron, un paciente en fase de recuperación que requería de algunos cuidados especiales, pero que sin embargo su estado fue empeorando hasta quedar al borde de la muerte; en vez de dejar que un médico más experiente atendiera el caso, pusieron en manos de Kai las decisiones respecto a lo que debía hacer. Actuando con rapidez, Kai logró estabilizar los signos vitales del paciente y quedó a su cuidado las veinticuatro horas del día, durante cinco días, en los cuales casi no durmió y cuando lo hacía era en el mismo cuarto del paciente. Al cabo de ese tiempo, el paciente logró recuperarse y Kai estaba más que exhausto en esos días, pero los supervisores no pasaron por alto la conducta de Kai y así consiguió mejorar sus calificaciones, pero todo aquello dejó una profunda huella en su consciencia, y dijo que no se permitiría ser más condescendiente con los pacientes, y así lo vino haciendo de ese día en adelante.

Tanto cuanto fuera necesario, prodigaba de sus cuidados y atenciones a quienes lo requirieran. Era incansable en su labor, pero iba acostumbrándose a esta nueva rutina de vida; llegó apresuradamente a la sala donde era llamado, y se le informó que su presencia era necesaria en el tercer piso, para indicar las dosis de medicamentos necesarios a un paciente que estaba en el sector de cuidados intensivos. Dobló en uno de los corredores al trote y casi se estrella contra una mujer que venía en dirección contraria.

- .¡Ups!.¡Perdón, señora Mizuhara, no la he visto, en momentos ya regreso!.… .¡Hey, hola, Max, en momentos también ya te atenderé!.

Desapareció entrando en varias puertas y subiendo varias escaleras, e ingresó en el cuarto silenciosamente. Meneó la cabeza al ver la figura yaciente, ordenó que duplicaran las dosis. Oyó nuevamente su nombre en los altavoces, cerró con cuidado la puerta y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos gradas, pasando nuevamente como el viento cerca de la señora Mizuhara.

Tanto la mujer como el chico se sentaron en sillones en el área de recepción, esperando a que fueran atendidos. La señora dio un resoplido y comentó que no era un buen día para haber venido, quizá hubieran escogido otra fecha para esta cita; sin embargo, el chico estaba absorto contemplando todo el movimiento que había del personal médico allí presente, las idas y venidas de todas esas personas le fascinaba. El hecho de que todos ellos trabajaran a favor de una causa por lo demás noble, que es la de salvar vidas y mejorar el estado de las personas, dejaba convencido al pequeño que él también sería uno de esos, cuando fuera mayor seguiría la medicina para él, así como todos ellos, convertirse en el héroe diario de muchas personas.

Personalmente tenía su héroe, que era el recién egresado Kai Hiwatari, le apreciaba mucho desde el día que lo conoció, cinco meses antes, cuando aún era un residente y él se había enfermado de gravedad, lo había cuidado personalmente cuando estaba ardiendo en fiebre y con intensos dolores. Se había encargado de Max por varios días, y siempre estaba de su lado para levantarle los ánimos decaídos y darle dulces siempre que era permitido; conversaron mucho durante esos días que estuvo convalesciente, y al rubio le pareció interesante todo lo que Kai le había contado. Desde ese entonces su madre iba llevándole regularmente a consultarlo, ya que conocía todo su historial y estaba acompañando su caso desde el principio.

Finalmente llegó un momento en el cual pudo darse un respiro, y se dirigió con pasos lentos hacia donde estaba su consultorio propio, mientras otro médico tomaba su lugar. Con las llaves que extrajo de su bolsillo ingresó al cuarto, que estaba lo suficientemente frío como para hacerlo sentir una desagradable estremecimiento, cerró las ventanas entreabiertas y corrió un poco las cortinas. Se acomodó en su sillón, detrás de la pesada mesa, respiró profundamente dos o tres veces y se restregó los ojos, lo que más deseaba en el mundo era un momento de relajación pero aún no le era concedido mientras estuviera dentro de la institución. Como ya había visto en los pasillos quiénes eran los pacientes que acudirían a él en esos momentos, se levantó y abriendo un archivador metálico sacó varias carpetas, las cuales ordenó sobre una mesita a su lado, y la primera estaba nombrado "M. Mizuhara". Levantó el teléfono y dio órdenes en la recepción que hiciera pasar a su paciente.

Se arrellanó otra vez en el sillón al escuchar pasos que se acercaban, e hicieron acto de presencia una delgada y joven mujer, tomando de la mano a un pequeño rubio que estaba notablemente alterado por las carreras que había hecho por los pasillos del hospital, a pesar de las prohibiciones de su madre y de las consecuentes reprimendas que recibió. Hiwatari sonrió al verlo así, pues cada vez que tocaba presentarse hacía la misma cosa, el chico tenía energía que parecía no terminarse nunca; los invitó a sentarse, a lo cual la mujer agradeció gentilmente al tiempo que ordenó al chico que se mantuviera quieto en su asiento.

- .¿Cómo está, señora?. Dígame cuáles son las novedades.

- Estamos en lo mismo de siempre, doctor. Y ahora parece que peor porque no puede dormirse por las noches, se revuelve hasta el amanecer sin quedar quieto.

- Hmmm… .¿y la alimentación?.

- Cuesta horrores hacer que se coma las verduras, pero cuando se trata de dulces…

- Precisamente, ese es el punto al cual debemos llegar… su hiperactividad está directamente asociada a su alto índice de glucosa en la sangre. Aunque no recomendaría que dejara del forma brusca el consumo de dulces, pienso que si lo hiciera gradualmente los efectos adversos serían menores.

- Es cierto… ahora, por ejemplo, está un poco quieto solamente porque no se ha comido nada de eso desde la mañana, pero no llegará la noche y ya querrá otra vez.

- Es un hábito – concluyó Kai – yo quisiera que se sometiera a nuevos análisis de sangre… - agregó al tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacia el chico, el cual hizo un gesto de desesperación - … pero no para ahora, marcaré previamente eso. De todas formas, unas agujitas no duelen nada, .¿verdad, Max?. – dijo al tiempo que sonreía ante el evidente temor del chico.

- Sí, duelen… - dijo entrecortadamente el rubiecito – doctor, yo… .¡juro, juro por cualquier cosa que quiera, que nunca más comeré ningún dulce si me deja de hacer los análisis de sangre!. – pidió el chico, con los ojos más suplicantes que Kai ya hubiera visto.

- Ah, Max, lastimosamente no puedo hacer eso… pero no te preocupes, es cuestión de que no mires cuando te lo sacan… .¿Desde cuándo se están presentando los cuadros de insomnio, señora?.

- Hace dos semanas, aproximadamente. Lo malo es que a mí tampoco me está permitiendo dormir bien, y es necesario que yo lo haga, necesito presentarme a trabajo en condiciones.

Kai asintió, mientras iba escribiendo nuevos datos en la carpeta, agregando papeles en el archivo. Meditó algunos instantes y volvió a escribir otras líneas abajo, y luego cerró la carpeta.

- Hiperactividad asociada a un posible aumento de la concentración de glucosa en la sangre, relacionado quizá a algunos problemas de comportamiento que eventualmente tenga – sentenció Kai – es necesario que le haga algunos exámenes, si es tan amable de esperar afuera…

Al tiempo que la mujer salió, ordenó amablemente al chico que se subiera en la camilla ubicada a un costado de la sala.

- Bien, Max, veamos cómo estás… primeramente abre la boca… más… eso, eso… hmmm, perfecto, puedes cerrarlo – murmuró, escribiendo en una hoja – ahora escuchemos tu corazón, veamos… respira hondo… hazlo otra vez… correcto, ahora acuéstate…

Kai fue hacia su escritorio y de uno de los cajones sacó una pequeña linterna, dirigió la fuerte luz hacia las pupilas del chico.

- No te haré daño, Max, solamente quédate un poco quieto, y no cierres los ojos… .¡Oh, pero mira qué cosa!. – exclamó Kai.

- .¿Q-Qué sucede?. – preguntó el pequeño, algo asustado.

- Nada, está todo bien… apenas tienes los ojos más preciosos que ya haya visto – dijo el otro, para perplejidad del chico.

"_Lo que tú necesitas, Hiwatari, es dormir, ya estás diciendo incoherencias…_", meditó seriamente el ruso, sentándose en su sillón para anotar sus observaciones. Momentos después ordenó:

- Prosigamos… ahora tendrás que desvestirte.

- .¿Todo?.

- Todo.

En vez de ayudarlo, Kai permaneció sentado, contemplando muy interesadamente los esfuerzos del rubio por despojarse de las prendas, y creyó haber dormido por breves segundos porque fugaces pensamientos indecorosos pasaron por su mente, los cuales disipó al sentarse recto en la silla, algo sobresaltado. Kai quedó inmovilizado unos momentos cuando el chico logró terminar, quedando frente a sus nublados pero despiertos ojos la pequeña figura de Max, parecido a los querubines que aparecían en obras del Renacimiento, de carnes suavemente róseas y la dócil mirada azulina. Sea cuales fueran sus ganas en aquel momento, Kai los disimuló carraspeando ligeramente y escribiendo frenéticamente, echando miradas a cada momento en dirección al chico que permanecía esperando, balanceando las piernas en el borde de la cama.

Le costaba creer, pero Kai ya le había visto así más de una vez a Max y… .¿por qué rayos estaba pensando lo que pensaba?. Meneó la cabeza, era claro que el cansancio de un turno casi ininterrupto le estaba alterando los nervios y los pensamientos, sin embargo… fuera lo que fuera, no era del todo desagradable… sentía como si todo el peso de sus obligaciones se esfumara ante aquella deliciosa visión, como si no necesitara pensar en su tarea, en una anticipación del descanso que tanto anhelaba.

- Bien…

Sacó nuevamente su estetoscopio del bolsillo y se aproximó de Max, el frío contacto del metal en su desnuda piel hizo estremecer al chico, oyó los regulares y acompasados latidos de su corazón… cuando en realidad, si se hubiera escuchado el propio corazón, descubriría que el suyo comenzaba una marcha acelerada. Pasó el instrumento sobre el pecho, su respiración límpida y sin obstrucciones daban cuenta de su inmejorable estado de salud.

- .¿Duele si te toco aquí?. – preguntó Kai, presionándolo en un punto entre su tórax y su garganta.

- No – contestó el chico.

- .¿Y aquí?. – volvió a preguntar, bajando sus dedos.

- Tampoco – aseguró Max.

Y fue siguiendo en sus toques, bajando cada vez más, palpando algo que se volvía a cada minuto más deseable; ciertamente debía detenerse hasta alguna región un poco más arriba del ombligo, pero Kai continuó, por primera vez parecía estar divirtiéndose en esta tarea, comunmente automática y sin mayores connotaciones.

- Y si te toco aquí, .¿duele?. – preguntó por enésima vez Kai, pero con una voz distinta.

Sus dedos ya estaban sobre ciertas partes bastante sensibles del chico, y Max no contestó de esta vez, desviando sus azules ojos hacia otra dirección a la vez que la sangre teñía considerablemente sus tersas mejillas. Kai no necesitó preguntar dos veces porque percibió una débil demostración de que allí, ciertamente, no había nada de equivocado.

- Te gusta que te toque aquí, .¿verdad, pequeño?. – pronunció Kai, volviendo a pasar sus dedos con más suavidad, controlando lo máximo que podía el nervioso temblor que insistía en aparecer en sus manos, deleitando su fino tacto en tocar partes tan tiernas y cálidas; fue recompensado al oír un débil quejido, seguido de una demostración más expansiva de que sus caricias eran bienvenidas en aquella parte.

Se detuvo momentáneamente, y se dirigió hacia su mesa, cogiendo las carpetas nerviosamente. El aire que inhalaba no parecía ser suficiente para llenar sus pulmones, y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos, el problema no estribaba en que tuviera sentimientos de culpabilidad… si no que sus acciones comenzaban a agradarle exacerbadamente.

- .¿Ya puedo vestirme?. – escuchó decir la más dulce de las vocecillas, a su parecer.

- No.

- .¿Y levantarme?.

- No.

Volvió al lado del pequeño, sus ojos nunca estuvieron tan exploradores como estaban en aquel momento. Se estaba dando a la tarea de memorizar cada parte de su anatomía con minucia, sin demasiadas prisas, disfrutando de la contrastante palidez entre su cutis y aquellos ojos garzos que con tanta expectación lo miraban… era algo que quería guardarse para cuando durmiera, sonriendo por verlo y que perteneciera tan solo a él… tomó una de las manos del chico y lo acarició, como admirado que hubiera tamaña perfección.

- .¿Qué haces?. – preguntó Max, en un tono de voz que Kai definió como "ingenuo".

- No te preocupes, Max – contestó Kai, su voz era extrañamente quebrada – no te haré daño…

Bajó la cabeza hasta el cuello del chico, dando ligeros e imperceptibles besos, rozando sus labios por toda la piel de su nuca y garganta, sus sentidos estaban más agudos que nunca para sentir lo que hacía. Subió hasta besarlo sensualmente atrás de las orejas, sintiendo el dulce aroma de manzanas que su dorada cabellera despedía. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con el pequeño totalmente sonrojado, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, como dos temblorosos azogues, aún sin comprender a ciencia cierta lo que sucedía.

El bicolor pegó su rostro contra el pecho de Max, ambos corazones, sin duda alguna, estaban fuera de su compás. Dio suaves lengüetazos sobre uno de los rosados pezones del chico, provocando en Max una risa algo nerviosa, y otra reacción visible entre sus piernas.

- Eso… .¡hace cosquillas!. – murmuró el ojiazul, apenado.

- Lo sé – dijo Kai, sonriendo – pero apenas estamos _jugando_…

Siguió lamiéndole, mientras oía aquellas risas transformarse en otra cosa, los labios del chico se estremecieron ligeramente al dejar escapar un débil gemido. En aquellos momentos Kai estaba robando algo a Max… y estaba disfrutando enormemente en hacerlo. Su cálida lengua pasó encima de ambos pezones, tan sólo extendiéndose en húmedas y tiernas caricias, pródigo en sensaciones para ambos. Acarició un poco la cabellera del chico, que permanecía extrañamente quieto, y se dirigió hacia sus entrepiernas, contemplando aquel pequeño miembro hinchado, pulsante por la sangre que continuamente le llegaba y se negaba a abandonarlo. Pasó la punta de los dedos por tan delicada parte, viendo en el rostro del niño manifestaciones de que no le desagradaba tanto eso; y nuevamente procedió a besar toda la rósea piel de los muslos y la ingle, haciendo evidente un mal contenido jadeo que por sus entreabiertos labios el chico dejó pasar, al sentir aquellos labios tan experimentados acariciarlo tan suavemente, deshaciéndose en suspiros placenteros que agradaban al mayor.

Aquellos minutos parecieron eternos a Kai, más resuelto que nunca a llevar adelante su "juego", en su faena de satisfacer y perturbar sus propios sentidos; sentía perfectamente el gusto de aquel pequeño extenderse por toda su boca, alterando sus pensamientos, rebosantes de instintos libidinosos, expectantes por ser realizados. Aquellos gemiditos, jadeos y suspiros que iba escuchando apenas le planteaba el conflicto entre proceder con más fuerza para satisfacerse o seguir de la forma delicada y pausada, que si bien le dejaba al borde del colapso, al menos no lastimaba ni asustaba al niño. Y además, parecía estar disfrutándolo también… .¿no era hermosa la sonrisa angelical que parecía esbozar?., era muy tarde para dar vuelta atrás, los deseos voluptuosos parecían estrujarle el pecho, y lo que tenía ahora en sus manos era mucho más de lo que hubiera pedido jamás.

Dio un demorado lengüetazo en el órgano del rubio, arrancando de él un auténtico gemido de una mezcla de sensaciones: cosquillas, sobresalto, y placer… Kai se detuvo nada más que para pasarse una mano por su abdomen y partes más bajas, confirmando que él también estaba en el límite; no esperó que Max se calmara e introdujo todo aquel palpitante miembro en su boca, succionándolo con ansiedad descomunal y sujetando las caderas del chico con ambas manos. El pequeño, al sentir aquellos ávidos lengüetazos estimulando la cabeza de su miembro, tan cálidamente lubricado por el propio Kai y acariciado en toda su extensión por la presión que el bicolor mantenía, cerró los ojos con fuerza, haciendo que sus párpados y cejas se estremecieran por las sensaciones que se negaba a exteriorizar en forma de gemidos más altos y gritos ahogados, apretando los puños y poniendo tenso casi todo su cuerpo.

En anticipación a lo que pensaba hacer, Kai siguió acariciando el órgano del chico y con la mano derecha comenzó a tocar entre los glúteos de Max, hasta dar con su entrada. Sus dedos le indicaron la estrechez del mismo, a pesar de todo decidió probarlo; forzó con dos dedos su entrada, mientras intensificaba sus movimientos. El chico no pudo contenerse más y lanzó un ahogado grito, confuso por la mezcla del placer que sentía por una parte y del dolor que sintió por otra. Pacientemente el bicolor fue avanzando en su palpitante interior, moviendo sus dedos como si buscara algo, lo cual era su objetivo; algunos instantes después, al parecer había hallado el punto correcto y lo presionó con más fuerza, convirtiendo el dolor que el chico sentía en un placer duplicado que lo revolcaba frenéticamente encima de la cama. Sus jadeos incontrolables escapaban libremente por su garganta ya insensible, al tiempo que sentía tensarse con fuerza los músculos del estómago, haciéndolo encoger un poco su cuerpo.

Posteriormente inhaló el aire lo más que pudo, reteniéndolo en el tórax como si algo lo obligara, a la vez que una descarga eléctrica parecía recorrer su espina vertebral, inmovilizándolo en función de que sus músculos estaban rígidos por la misma descarga, y sus labios entreabiertos parecían decir palabras disconexas; la sensibilidad de su miembro parecía haber aumentado mucho en los últimos minutos, y la descarga, acompañado de un súbito aumento de temperatura en todo su abdomen, parecían dirigirse exactamente allí, mientras su cuerpo parecía indeciso entre dar paso libre para que aquellas sensaciones se disiparan o retenerlo lo máximo posible para que después, en un momento de placer exacerbado e insoportable contenimiento, abandonara robándole todas las energías y dejándolo casi inerte, mientras la cosquilleante electricidad lo recorriera hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, haciendo sensuales demostraciones de sus efectos por los ansiosos gemidos que emitía.

Finalmente el cuerpo del chico optó por la segunda decisión, manteniéndolo en suspenso por algunos segundos mientras un estremecimiento iba aumentando por la suma de todas las sensaciones acumuladas, y acabó gimiendo con intensidad cuando el clímax de todo fue expulsado con fuerza de su interior, en la forma de pequeñas gotas que iban escurriéndose de su miembro, el blanquecino líquido era la condensación de todo el ansioso placer que intensamente su cuerpo había gozado, pero que en su cansancio se vio obligado a liberarlo. Kai observó aquello maravillado, sonriente, y solícitamente lo limpió con su lengua que no cesaba de acariciarlo.

Ese fue el primer orgasmo que tuvo, proporcionado por medios nada convencionales por un mayor, a sus mal cumplidos doce años. El primero siempre es el único, mejor e irrepetible, y Kai se sentía regocijado por ser partícipe de algo tan importante para el niño que estaba dejando de serlo. Para Kai fue apenas un paso, para Max, un gran salto.

El bicolor dejó que el chico respirara un poco para recuperarse, que mantenía los ojos entrecerrados y las extremidades sin fuerzas, tomados por la relajación que siempre sigue a esos momentos. Luego con una de las manos abrió la bragueta de sus pantalones, y con la otra tomó una de las manos del rubio, introduciéndolo en esa ardiente profundidad y haciendo que tocara su miembro, al sentir aquella pequeña y cálida mano acariciándole su órgano Kai no pudo reprimir un suspiro de placer, humedeciéndole con sus propios fluidos que hacía rato estaba produciendo. La manecita tersa se encargó de desparramar su lubricante por toda la punta de su miembro.

Kai lo tomó en brazos, haciendo que el ojiazul descansara su cabeza sobre su hombro, para así sentir su tibio aliento, y le besó en el cuello. Se acomodó en su sillón y puso al chico en su regazo, desabrochando sus pantalones para dejar a la vista su tumefacto órgano, que esperaba hacía algún tiempo algo más fuerte que solamente el placer visual; recostó a Max sobre su escritorio, haciendo que su cuerpo se apoyara en la mesa y sus glúteos quedaran frente a él. El bicolor dirigió su miembro hacia su entrada, en vez de embestirlo apenas hizo una presión constante, avanzando sin prisas hasta tener la mitad adentro, hizo una pausa y después de una sola vez entró hasta el final, provocando un quejido por parte de Max. Con la respiración entrecortada lo atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que la espalda del chico se repegara contra su pecho, mientras cruzaba ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura del ojiazul y lo acomodaba mejor en su regazo, prodigándole tiernos besos en su nuca y hombros, como forma de calmar un poco la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo.

Se mantuvieron en esa profunda unión por largos minutos, el bicolor disfrutaba de aquella cálida y estrecha entrada que le proporcionaba un placer incontable, mientras sus manos exploraban la deliciosa piel de Max, complementando así su éxtasis. Algún tiempo después abrazó el cuerpo del rubio, y empezó a moverse lentamente en su interior, sus propios jadeos le sacaban la concentración que quería tener para sentir mejor lo que hacía, en su creciente excitación fue haciéndolo con más intensidad y rapidez, la vorágine de sensaciones hizo que en una de las últimas estocadas se derramara con infinito placer dentro de Max, cuyo efecto fue prolongado por la presión alrededor de su órgano, conviritiéndolo en algo tan deliciosamente retardado que la desesperante sensación, en vez de ir desapareciendo, iba aumentando sin poder saberse cuándo terminaría aquello. Después de terminarlo, descansó algunos segundos antes de salirse del rubio, que otra vez se mostraba ruborizado por el esfuerzo y la vergüenza; lo llevó en brazos hasta la cama, y allí lo limpió y lo vistió, concluyendo su placentero examen besándole por primera vez en los labios, jugueteando con la lengua del chico y dándole de probar algo de su esencia que había quedado en su boca, y se sintió complacido al sentir que, mientras lo besaba, sintió los dos brazos de Max cruzarse alrededor de su cuello.

Ambos salieron y fueron a la recepción, Kai llevó al rubio de la mano, quien miraba fijamente el suelo y sus mejillas estaban rojas. Hallaron a la mujer sentada en uno de los sofás.

- .¿Y bien, doctor?.

- Todo en perfecto orden, señora. Yo le aconsejaría a que disminuyera el consumo de azúcar, principalmente por las noches, y que siga tomando las cápsulas amarillas que le he indicado.

- Qué raro, Max no suele estarse quieto más de dos minutos – observó la madre, mirando al chico que estaba parado cerca casi sin moverse - .¿alguna razón en especial?.

- .¡Oh, sí claro!. – interrumpió Kai, con la mayor de las sonrisas – le he recomendado que haga muchos ejercicios físicos, a su edad es excelente que los haga en vista que tiene energía de sobra, le hace falta que los gaste un poco, así dormirá mejor también.

- Bien, doctor, entonces le agradezco la atención y…

- .¡Ah!. Una última cosa.

- Diga.

- Yo recomendaría que siguiera las prescripciones de hoy y… si posible, quisiera que lo traiga otra vez dentro de quince días para practicarle nuevos _exámenes_…

(FIN)

* * *

_"Tráigalo otra vez dentro de quince días para nuevos exámenes"... XD! Kai es un pervertido de primera magnitud... y no pregunten a qué clase de "exámenes" se refiere, bastará un poco de imaginación, jejeje!... casi no parece que me agrada esta pareja, verdad? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la historia (en especial a ti, lady Shun nn), y por este, hagan lo mismo de siempre, juzgad y dejad vuestra opinión. Hasta pronto! Y que tengan hermosos sueños! XD!_


End file.
